LED has been used extensively in illumination and light emitting display fields and the packaging process of forming a secondary lens with a light pattern onto an LED die or forming a secondary lens onto an LED die usually has concerns on its low yield rate since an injection of plastic materials may cause a deviation of the LED die, and the electric contact may be affected adversely. Therefore, the LED dies are generally soldered onto a circuit board by a surface mount technology (SMT) process before the packaging process takes place. However, such manufacturing process involves too many complicated steps, and incurs increased manufacturing time and material cost.
In view of the foregoing shortcoming of the conventional packaging method, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible design to overcome the aforementioned shortcoming of the prior art.